


No Power

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, No power, Soft Boys, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: The power goes out and the boys cuddle a bit





	No Power

**Author's Note:**

> less than two ours to spare but it's still the 13th here. This is not beta'd i'm sorry.  
> leave some comments if you want and come talk to me about Brooklyn boys in love @cuddlybuck

They were sitting on the sofa, cuddled together with Bucky’s head in Steve’s lap, when it happened.  
They had the TV on some nature documentary thing mostly for the background noise when suddenly it switched off and with it, al the lights in their apartment went off, leaving them in total darkness.  
“Well this is weird”, said Steve, taking his hands out of Bucky’s hair and slowly getting up.  
Seeing as Steve was already on his way to the fuse box, Bucky just put his arms behind his head and made himself comfortable.

“OUCH”, came a sudden scream from where Steve had walked into what had to be the kitchen table.  
“Shouldn’t your senses be heightened or whatever?”  
“I’m not a fucking bat, Bucky.”  
“Jesus, the mouth on you.”  
“You love that mouth”, came the answer from way closer than Bucky had expected.  
He seriously had to keep up his super assassin training it was getting ridiculous how often Steve managed to sneak up on him these days.  
But all further thoughts were cut short because the mouth they were talking about started doing wicked things to his neck.

“Steeeeevieee”, Bucky whined, “we still don’t have electricity.”  
“You have a problem with darkness?”, Steve said right by his ear.  
When Bucky didn’t respond right away, Steve shifted, getting himself upright and next to Bucky.

“Hey, is everything alright?”  
“You know, Hydra used to put m into completely dark cells to make me loose all orientation and all feeling of day and night. So I guess I do have a problem with darkness?”

He had said it like a question, the way he still did a lot these days never really sure if the things he requested or said were okay.  
Steve just put an arm around his shoulders and tucked him into his side. 

“What do you say we put the couch cushions on the floor like when we were kids and light a shit ton of candles?"  
A slow smile spread across Bucky’s face.  
“Buck, you know I can’t see your face use your words”, Steve said and started feeling Bucky’s face like a blind man which got both of them laughing out loud.  
“Okay you put the cushions on the floor and get comfortable I get everything else.”

Feeling his way through the apartment to avoid further injuries, Steve got all the candles he could find in their drawers of miscellaneous crap and put them all in a plastic bag together with some matches.  
Next on his list were all the blankets he could find. Lastly, he got one of Bucky’s big oversized hoodies and made his way back to the sofa.  
He put the candles on the ground and threw the blankets in Bucky’s direction.  
“Get comfy.”  
“Aye, Captain.”

Lighting all the candles one by one he could slowly see how Bucky had wrapped himself into a cocoon of blankets with only his face sticking out.  
“Did you try to make a heart shape with the candles?”, Bucky snorted.  
Steve looked at the very badly shaped form that you could kinda see as a heart of you squinted. With both eyes.  
“Maybe?”  
“You’re such an idiot”, Bucky said but his words were betrayed by the fond smile playing on his lips.  
“But I’m your idiot”, Steve said, grinning like a fool.  
“You fucking sap!”  
“Bucky, the mouth on you”, Steve said, pretending to be shocked.

“Oh c’mere”, Bucky said while opening his blanket cocoon up for Steve.


End file.
